This invention relates to protective cake covers and more particularly to protective cake covers that also serve as holders for candles that can designate any number by their arrangement.
Traditionally, joyful occasions such as birthdays, anniversaries and the like are celebrated with a cake holding a plurality of lighted candles. The honored party is called upon to blow out the candles. The practice often subjects the celebrants to cake with a saliva topping. Furthermore, the insertion and removal of candles from the decorated cake top is unappetizing and unsanitary. Ordinarily, one lights one candle for each year of the celebration. For large numbers this may require an excessive number of candles.
MacKendrick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,455 and Wexler, U.S. Pat. Des. 285,159 teach protective cake covers that also function as candle holders for cakes. It is not practical to provide the cake covers of the prior art with enough candle recetacles to represent a large number such as a 50 year anniversary or birthday.